Tinker Bell (Earth-101001)
Tinker Bell is a little fairy who lives in Neverland alongside her best friend, Peter Pan, and has appeared in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep ''and Kingdom hearts (2015 TV series). She is originally from Disney's ''Peter Pan ''and ''Return to Neverland. Story Kingdom Hearts Brith by Sleep When Ventus arrives at Never Land, he accompanies Tinker Bell to find Mickey's Star Shard. She is captured by Captain Hook, who then takes her to show Terra at Skull Rock. Terra tricks Hook into handing her Tinker Bell's cage, and frees her, allowing her to rejoin Ven and Peter Pan. After Hook's defeat, Ventus asks Tinker Bell to return the Star Shard. She reluctantly agrees at Peter Pan's request. Later on, when Aqua arrives and tries to join Peter Pan's hunt for treasure, she disapproves but reluctantly gives in after Peter Pan argues with her. Kingdom Hearts (2015 TV series) Tinker Bell is introduced to Sora, Shahra, Donald, and Goofy when they meet Peter Pan in the hold of Captain Hook's galleon. Tinker Bell informs Peter that she has located Wendy's great-granddaughter, Emily. Tinker Bell shows a deep jealousy of Emily due to her growing relationship with Peter, much to Donald's amusement. Tinker Bell sprinkles the trio with pixie dust, allowing them to fly. Peter rescues Emily and flies off, leaving Tinker Bell and the others to fight for themselves. Tinker Bell is then captured by Hook and held hostage in a lantern - her life or the Keyblade is Hook's demand. Sora walks the plank but escapes unscathed by flying. Peter then returns and saves Tinker Bell from Mr. Smee. After Captain Hook is defeated, Tinker Bell reappears and tells Peter of something happening at the clock tower in London. They go to the clock tower (Big Ben) in London where Sora attacks the Phantom Heartless and then seals the Keyhole on the clock face. Tinker Bell still fumes at Peter and Emily's friendship and gets particularly angry when Donald laughs loudly at her. Peter asks Sora to take a delighted Tinker Bell with him as an ally. Appearance Tinker Bell is a very tiny female pixie that has blonde hair tied into a bun on the top of her head by a blue ribbon. She has pale skin, black eyebrows, and blue eyes and wings. Tinker Bell wears a short, green, strapless dress and green slippers, each sporting a white puffball on the front. She also often has a golden glow or sparkle around her, the result of her pixie dust. Personality Tinker Bell has a stubborn and childlike disposition. She is very attached to Peter Pan and quickly becomes jealous whenever he is with another girl, particularly Wendy. She tends to act defensively when called out on her jealousy, as shown when Donald comments about Tinker Bell's jealousy of Emily's affection for Peter. She is also short-tempered, expressing annoyance. Despite this, she is caring and loyal to Peter Pan and his friends, particularly in granting everyone the ability to fly. In Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep, when Tinker Bell is reluctant to hand over Mickey's Star Shard to Ventus, she complies when Peter tells her to relinquish the shard. In Kingdom Hearts, she accompanies Peter Pan in rescuing Emily, despite her evident jealousy of her. Tinker Bell takes enjoyment from the misfortunes of those she dislikes. Origin Tinker Bell originated from J. M. Barrie's 1904 play and 1911 novel Peter and Wendy. Barrie's play was the inspiration for the 1953 Disney movie Peter Pan. In the film, Tinker Bell is the pixie companion of the title character Peter Pan. She accompanies Peter on his journey to the Darling house where she (unwillingly) helps Peter teach the Darling children to fly to Neverland. Later, Captain Hook takes advantage of Tinker Bell's jealousy over the relationship between Peter Pan and Wendy Darling, tricking Tinker Bell into revealing Peter and his friends' hiding place. Tinker Bell later risks her life to save Peter Pan from Hook. Although she is injured, she recovers in time to return the Darling children home. Instead of Wendy, however, they find her daughter Jane. Tink takes an immediate disliking toward her, similar to her disliking of Wendy in the first film. Jane tells Pan and the boys off and ever abolishes her belief in fairies. Jane's disbelief causes Tink to grow ill. After Slightly gives her a check-up, Pan and the gang learns that Tinker Bell will die unless they get Jane to believe in fairies. Pan and the others then set out to find Jane and make her the very first Lost Girl. Peter and the others are captured and Jane rushes back to Hangman's Tree to find Tinker Bell. It's too late, however, and Tinker Bell's bright light of life has expired. Jane mourns the death of the tinker fairy and her belief in fairies' begins to arise. Tink is revived and the duo heads to the Jolly Roger to face Hook. They arrive and find Peter locked on to an anchor about to be thrown overboard. Tink distracts Hook and Smee while Jane frees the Lost Boys and battle the pirates. Tink manages to become unconscious so Jane can try to retrieve the key. Hook awakens and attempts to kill Jane. Tink sprinkles pixie dust on her and she is able to escape through flight. Not only that, but she is also able to free Peter. Hook is defeated and Peter escorts Jane home. While there, Peter and Tink - who, after so many years, has finally put her jealousy and resentment of Wendy aside - have a brief but heartwarming reunion with the full-grown Wendy, whom Tink uses her fairy dust to allow Wendy to magically levitate one last time with Peter's permission. Afterward, they head back home to Neverland.